


Back Hug

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: The kind of hug that does not please Junhoe: a back hug. Or only when his favorite person does it.





	Back Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little junbob drabble.

After the long fan meeting, everyone was hustling to get back to their hotel. Each members stepped in to their assigned vans and went to the hotel. They still have an hour and a half to rest and gather their things before their flight back to Korea. When they arrived at the hotel, everyone made a beeline to their room.

Junhoe flopped down to his bed face down, feeling the adrenaline rush dissipate from him. Recalling the events this afternoon, he rolled over his back and stared at the ceiling. Was it obvious that he was bothered by Bobby and Donghyuk being really close and going out until 11 pm[1]? What was Bobby’s reaction when he back-hugged him[2]? He shook off his thoughts and sat up to look at the mess of clothes on the bed. He started picking it up one by one and chucked it on his luggage, not bothering to fold it at all. Yunhyeong would have been perplexed when he sees this, but right now he couldn’t care less. A while later, their manager knocked on his door to remind him of the time they have left and he just hummed in response.

They gathered in the lobby after the managers informed them that it’s time to leave. A staff was making a head count of them, settling other things to be done and then proceeded to the parking lot where their luggage are being loaded onto the vehicles.

Junhoe had his headphones on, as they all waited for their things to be loaded. He was absent mindedly scrolling through his sns accounts, when he felt something wrap around his torso from behind. He slightly jumped out of shock, putting his hand on his chest. He heard a chuckle, and he felt the vibration of the other’s laugh as he hugged him tighter. He slightly hit the arms that were wrapped around him. “Hyung? What are you doing?’

“Well, it’s because you said you don’t like this kind of hug. A back hug?” Jiwon teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger, still not letting go.

“Don’t startle me like that. And besides..,” he said, pulling a little at Jiwon’s hand so it falls to his side instead, but not hard enough to remove the other’s hands off him. “Don’t do that here. What if anyone other than us sees?” A slight pink already coloring the younger’s cheeks, good thing the lighting in the parking lot is a little dim.

“Okay, I won’t.” Jiwon retreated his hands from Junhoe, and putting it up in surrender. Junhoe almost pouted at the loss of warmth, but decided to pretend as nonchalant as possible.

Jiwon stood beside him now and said, “But don’t pretend like you didn’t like it, though.” He look at Junhoe and smirked.

“I’m not...” the younger mumbled as he looked away from him.

Jiwon almost didn’t hear it but smiled wider when he realized what Junhoe had said. “Wait, what did you say?” he asked, teasing him.

“Nothing. I said let’s just get inside the van already.”

“Okay then,” Jiwon said, but made a move to hug Junhoe again, and left a quick kiss on the latter’s forehead, before making a run for their van.

“Aigoo-yah,” Junhoe cupped his cheeks as he couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face.

\-----------------------------

[1] Based on [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/mindmyownbznz/status/1125293176896380928?s=20)

[2] And[ also this.](https://twitter.com/junbobranika/status/1125369521219309568?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last May, based on their 190506 iKON Fanmeeting 2019 in Saitama, Japan (Day 2)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/pichieeeeya) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya) for comments and violent reactions :))


End file.
